Dawn Marie
For the Dawn Marie who wrestled in the National Wrestling Federation and Ladies Professional Wrestling Association, see Dawn Marie Johnston. )|birth_place = Rahway, New Jersey|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Woodbridge, New Jersey|trainer = Simon Diamond Mikey Whipwreck Buddy Landel Devon Storm|debut = May 30, 2002|released = July 6, 2005}} Dawn Marie Psaltis is an American actress, retired professional wrestler and professional wrestling valet. She is perhaps best known for her appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and the SmackDown! brand of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under her ring name Dawn Marie. Biography As controversial as she was beautiful, Dawn Marie first caught the attention of fans in 1998 as Lance Storm's ditzy valet in Extreme Championship Wrestling. But despite her airhead persona, the New Jersey native helped Storm and his tag partner, Justin Credible, grab the ECW Tag Team Championships on two occassions before the company folded in 2001. From there, Dawn Marie was quickly signed to WWE's SmackDown brand where she first appeared as Mr. McMahon's legal assistant. The gorgeous Diva is best remembered, however, for her wildly bizarre relationship with Torrie Wilson's father, Al. First setting her sights on the blonde beauty's old man as a way to torment her, Dawn Marie soon fell in love with the charmingly clueless Mr. Wilson. This bizarre romance led to one of the strangest moments in SmackDown history in which the two were married in the middle of the ring while wearing nothing but their underwear. Dawn's involvement with her dad drew the Torrie's ire, leading to many matches between the two and a few very memorable bikini contests. Dawn Marie would continue to butt heads with Wilson before turning her attention to Miss Jackie in 2004. As she did with Torrie, Dawn Marie got invovled in Jackie's personal life, claiming she had an affair with the beauty's fiancee, Charlie Haas. The two women settled their differences at Armageddon with Dawn coming out on top. In 2005, Dawn Marie reunited with Lance Storm at ECW One Night Stand and helped him score a victory over Chris Jericho, but would leave WWE soon after. While backstage catfights between the Divas calmed down after Dawn left, the WWE Universe hated to see the physically blessed beauty go. - WWE.com Other media Psaltis starred in The Vampire Carmilla, a 1999 independent film. In 2008, she appeared in the second installment of Paul Heyman's The Heyman Hustle video blog, which featured her and Heyman on the streets of New York City in winter, with Psaltis wearing only a bikini under a fur coat. She then went on to tell Heyman that she feels like a woman and started giving a homeless person a handjob while whistling "Zippty Doo Dah". Personal life While wrestling in ECW, Psaltis took one college class a semester because of her love of learning and reading. She also took acting classes with the intention of becoming an actress after her career in professional wrestling was over. Psaltis began dating Simon Diamond in October 1998. Before dating, the two had been good friends for almost two years. They had planned to be married by the end of 2000 or into 2001. They did not wed, but stayed engaged for several years afterwards. After seven years together, their relationship had come to an end Later, Psaltis met a man named Matthew, whom she married in June 2005 in Las Vegas. In December 2005, Psaltis gave birth to her first child, a boy named Matthew. In January 2006, she filed a complaint against WWE with the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission, claiming that her contract had been wrongfully terminated as a result of her pregnancy and that she had suffered mental duress as a result of the release. The case was reportedly settled in late 2007. Psaltis gave birth to her second child, a girl named Katelyn Marie in May 2009. Category:WWE Alumni Category:ECW Alumni Category:2002 Debuts Category:2005 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:ECW Divas Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Managers/Valets